pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting the Alternates: Crystal vs Chloe
This is the first fight against the alternate army sent by Gloomi to destroy the real world. This fight is Crystal vs Chloe. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Querrell the Chameleon Villains Chloe the Raccoon Chapter 1-Getting Ready To Fight As the heroes were getting ready, Crystal and Querrell were talking stuff over. Querrell: Now listen, Gloomi obviously sent others from this world that of that ones friends, so this group is out to stop them before they do. Crystal: Right, so, we should do it when we find each one, right? Querrell: I say, both of us look for your one first, because she seems the most active. Crystal: Right. After notifying the rest of the group they were going outside, they started looking. Crystal: So, she would be somewhere. Querrell: Just think of it like looking for your twin. Crystal: Yeah, who's the polar opposite of what I am. Then she appeared in front. Chloe: Oh, hello there, didn't expect you to come here. Oh, and you.... you look like that one I'm against... being a hero or something. Querrell: I'm not involved in this. Chloe: So, come to settle it? Why should cities exist anyway? They do nothing, so, making ruins is the better... Crystal: Whatever, I want to know why your following Gloomi's orders. Chloe: Because he has a similar interest as me, so why not? I mean, it should be obvious. Crystal: (thoughts) The same guy that hurt our friend and wanted to destroy our planet... and she believes him...? Chloe: So, let's settle this. First one out will... uh... Crystal: Will what? Chloe: Follow the others orders. Me, surrender, you, uh.... give up this whole fight the other world thing, eh? Crystal: Really now? That kind of an agreement? Querrell: It's the only option you've got. Chloe: You chicken? Crystal: No! You're on! Chloe: Sure! Chapter 2-The Fight Against the Opposite... Easily Done Crystal and Chloe then got ready. Querrell then watched from the side. Crystal: (thoughts) She uses punches and actually isn't very fast, compared to me, so this should be a piece of cake. Then Chloe tried to strike with a punch, while Crystal shielded with a thick ice wall. Chloe: Ow, cold too! Crystal: Can't take it? Chloe: Only getting started! Crystal then started dodging easy. Chloe's attacks were all missing. Crystal: To say, you're really not picking up a fight, are you? Chloe: I so am! Then she picked up a massive rock and tried to hurl it at Crystal, while she dodged again. Crystal: This ain't anything, Querrell was more ruthless than you! Chloe: Shut up! Crystal then shot a bunch of homin ice attacks that froze her solid. Chloe fell to the ground and the ice shattered, but she was weakened from the cold. Crystal: Now, first one down, right? Chloe: I'm... not out yet... Crystal: Yeah, but I'm not gonna hurt you further. You're taking this too far. End it. Chloe: No..... he trusted me.... Crystal: You really shouldn't be trusting Gloomi though. I dunno what you are thinking. Chloe: (thoughts) No.... I can't give up! She then got up and ran off. Crystal: Wait! What are you doing?! She got no answer as Chloe ran off. Querrell then walked up to her. Querrell: She's weak, and this is her world. What else can we do? Crystal: Yeah, I guess. Querrell: I don't think she'll be trying to get to our world for a while. Let's take a rest inside. Chapter 3-Discussing the Next Plan When they got back, Crystal and Querrell discussed the plans. Crystal: Ok, so, now, the plan is? Querrell: We stopped her for now, but the rest will have to do some takes soon. Crystal: Sure, let them help out too. But still, I wouldn't take it by her attitude to give up the order by her "master" Querrell: She probably can't do much now, remember, she's the opposite of you, she'll be weak compared to you. Crystal: Still, I can't help but think it's a bit more than this... So then they continued to fight against the alternates TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Chloetheraccoon.jpg|Chloe Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc